Lost in Translation
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: Ryo and friends head off to the far east where Ryo is confronted with his former life which he hoped to leave behind. What happens when a serial killer, who is connected with Ryo's past life, comes to murder Dee, Drake and JJ? Chap 2 up!
1. Arrival in Japan

_AN: I'm starting up another fic! Hooray for me! It will have the traditional Ryo x Dee, Drake x JJ, and there will be a new pair coming in, but you'll have to wait and see who it is...  
  
Summary: When the boys at the station find that nothing is going right, the chief sends Ryo, Dee, Drake, and JJ off on a vacation to Japan; and right into Ryo's old life that not even Dee knew about! What becomes of the quartet as something startling is revealed of the life which Ryo once lead? And what happens when a serial killer threatens the people Ryo loves the most unless he makes the ultimate sacrifice? Read and find out...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters or the manga...yet!_  
  
Dee smiled on this wonderful morning to mark the beginning of a journey to Japan, something Ryo was looking forward to. Dee was ecstatic too, well considering that this was his first chance to leave the country. The only thing that he seemed to mind was the fact that the chief had made JJ and Drake take part in this as well. Although he didn't argue with the decision for the vacation from the station, it was getting hectic around there, computer viruses, files disappearing, bomb threats. The chief's final conclusion was that it was linked to the recent case that the four of them had been part of.  
"Well Dee-kun, It's like our second honeymoon. I mean we'll have our own little room to ourselves and with no one to bother us." Ryo buckled his seatbelt as he got found his seat in business class.  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but you do remember that JJ and Drake are with us?" Dee pointed to the two guys fighting for the window seat.  
"Well, not necessarily, I mean they got married like a few months back and they haven't even had a honeymoon. So I figure that they will be spending most of it trying to get some quality time together. They haven't been able to spend time as just a 'couple' cause work had been imploding on top of them." JJ and Drake smiled at them from their seats which faced in Ryo's direction direction..  
"Well, you'll have to be sure to explain everything to us We wouldn't want to dishonor you in any way Ryo." Drake gave Ryo a quaint smile.  
"Well, there's really not much you can do to dishonor me...although acting like idiots is the first way to embarrass me. But I'll just have to live with it like I always do..."Ryo glanced over at the three men who were making fools of themselves already; missing the part about not embarrassing Ryo.  
"Hun, Did you say something?" Dee looked back at him.  
"No, nothing at all, you just continue acting like idiots the way you are now and I'll be fine..." Ryo shook his head as he concocted ways of punishing the bad children.  
The engines revved up and to The guys' surprise, Drake was scared to fly. Ryo and JJ had to do everything in their power to keep themselves from laughing. Dee gave a paper bag to Drake, just incase he felt the need to hyperventilate. "It's ok Drake, I'm sure that you'll be alright, it's the giggly school girls that I'm worried about..." Dee motioned a hand to the two who couldn't keep their laughter under control.  
"Well, this is another thing duct tape is good for..." Drake took out the roll as Dee took out the list of 'Things Duct Tape Can be Used for.'  
"I do believe that this is #187 on our list!" Drake applied a piece on his lover's lips, looking mischievously at Ryo.  
"Well, I'm sure we'll add to it while we're on vacation...Don't you?" Dee glanced over at Ryo who didn't object much at the moment.  
"Oh, I'm sure we will...A tourist destination can always be in need for duct tape..." Drake put on his headphones and drifted off into a nice slumber.  
  
Ryo glanced over at the sleeping Dee. He'd fallen asleep like ten hours ago and there were still a good 12 more hours till they got to Japan. Ryo reached up and tore off the duct tape which he'd left on because he knew it'd hurt coming off. But with Ryo getting thirsty and needing to talk to Dee, he couldn't stop hiding from the pain he was bound to face.  
He let out a small whimper as the tape finally came off. Ryo took in a huge gulp of air and JJ squirmed in his seat motioning for Ryo to help him out too. Somewhere in the course of twenty minuets, Drake duct taped JJ to the seat, only taking that long because JJ refused confinement.  
Ryo gently worked off the cement-like tape from JJ's mouth. After Ryo managed to get the tape off from his hands and mouth JJ began an assault on Drake. "JJ, calm down, they'll think that you're a terrorist or something, and we don't need that sort of publicity..."  
"Well then at least hand me the roll so I can give him his proper payback..." JJ grinned evilly as he tore off a really big piece and trapped Drake in.  
'Just like kids, those two...' Ryo though as he shook Dee's arm to wake him.  
"Huh...Wha? What's goin on?" Dee looked and sounded groggy.  
"Dee, I gotta talk with you...I...Oh, never mind..." Ryo was having a hard time saying what was on his mind and Dee just fell back down and went to sleep.  
Ryo had been troubled since the chief told them about the vacation to Japan. He went in many times to see if the chief would send them to Egypt, China, or France even. Ryo just didn't want to visit his old neighborhood where he once resided with his parents before moving back to the place of his birth; the US. He didn't like the fact that somehow he'd have a run in with the life he never wanted to come back to. It was even worse that Dee and his friends were coming along with him.  
"Well, that should keep Drakey tied down for a while. how bout we go and get ourselves a drink and go to the bathroom? I really need to take a leak!" JJ hopped up and down like a little kid who couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Thank you for announcing that to the public. I'm sure we all wanted to hear it..." Ryo tagged along behind.  
  
The plane had made a safe landing at Narita Airport. Ryo took in the Japan air and smiled. He was both nervous and excited at what would await them the moment they got to the city. Dee looked around at the airport, amazed at the variety in the cultures. "Ya know, they say that the US is the cultural melting pot of the world, but this..!"  
"Just wait till we're past customs! You're bound to get a real eye opener there!" Ryo proceeded along a 'marked' path for arriving visitors.  
"This place just feels like something old, but it's got a new feeling to it! It's just amazing and very welcoming." Drake took in the languages being spoken some of which he could understand through Ryo's babbling at the office sometimes.  
"Well, Japan is known to incorporate old and new together. They like to keep that olden day feel without taking away from a thriving and growing country." He handed his passport to the customs official.  
"So where exactly is it that we're staying? At a hotel?" JJ got his turn to be questioned by the official.  
"No, not exactly. See the chief said he'd only pay for like three nights of hotel rooms, so I did some calling around and we're staying with my mom's family. They don't live that far from here... So I told the chief and he asked if we could stay in the hotel the last three nights, considering the fact that our backs would be so out of shape from sleeping on the futons for a week and a half." Ryo started off towards the elevator which would lead them to the main lobby where his family was going to meet him.  
"Well that's good to know, but what should we know before we meet the family and are in the house?" Drake never took the time to be this prepped on anything besides work, and even then, it wasn't much.  
"My mom's family is very nice and humble and they can understand English cause my mom's sister, my Aunt, studied English for eight years straight and works at a school which teaches English. There will be some times when she won't understand, but not too often. Don't ever walk into a home with your shoes on! Take them off at the entryway. When eating with chopsticks, don't dare pass food with them, stab them into your food, or talk while holding them. It's fine for the first few times, but then they won't be much appreciative, and those are things that are only done at cremations and funerals. When you take a shower, don't bathe in the tub! Stand on the tiled part of the shower room and wash yourself there. The tub is for soaking purposes only. If there is anything else I need to let you know of, I will. Oh, just for your info, and mine, my family dose not care if who and what we are dating or married to. They are very free spirited people, so don't feel nervous about showing affection, especially you Dee..." Ryo planted a kiss on his lover's cheek.  
Ryo's aunt ran up to him as he got of the escalator. "Dee-kun! Konnichi wa. Minna-ni aietain da mo! (Hi. Everyone has been waiting forward to see you!) Anata genki? (How are you doing?) Anata-no tomodachi-o shokai- shite? (Would you introduce your friends?)"  
"Hi Aunt Yuri-san! I can't wait to see everyone either. I'm doing alright, I just had a really uncomfortable plane trip. Oh, these are my friends Dee, who is my husband, and Drake and JJ, they are married as well." Yuri gave them all hugs.  
"Well, we are not a family to judge your choices. We are very glad you are staying!" She gave us small gifts.  
"Well thank you for letting us stay with you. It must have been an inconvenience on such short notice!" Dee bowed in respect of my Aunt.  
"Oh no, not at all! Since our house is very big, we often have two or three extra rooms in our home. They are spaced out apart from one another for some good reasons..." She gave a slight wink which made the four males blush.  
"Oh come on, you are all males! Don't tell me that you don't think dirty everyday because I should know...I live with one!" She headed down to the small train station located in the terminal.  
"Wait, you got married to an American? When did that happen?" Ryo seemed a bit misinformed.  
"Oh no! I just happen to live with a dirty minded husband who also teaches English at the school I work at. He's been known for his lewd language when he's hanging out with the guys, and has a knack for talking dirty in bed..." She giggled some, leaving Ryo blushing a bit more.  
"Anyways Yuri...'changing the subject now...' how is the situation at the house?" Ryo stopped himself from going any further and Yuri seemed to catch the gesture as well.  
"Oh, you mean the family situation?" She was VERY in tune with Ryo's hinting of what he was concealing. "It's the same old thing. Nothing new. Grandpa's still senile and grandma's still acting like a 30 year old."  
"Well that's good..."Ryo was just hoping Dee didn't catch the fact that he was trying to keep something hidden from him, but form the looks of it, he had no clue.  
"Are there anything that we should see in this country?" Dee seemed ready to go even though everyone else was suffering 'jet lag.'  
"Oh goodness, there is plenty of time to show you those things, but I just want you to take your time and rest as soon as we get to the home. You'll have time to do things tomorrow..." Dee sat down by Drake was come over by sleepiness and he too became a victim to jet lag.  
'Dee, I hope you never have to find out about what I once was while we're here. It's for your own good. But for now I'll just act like everything's just the same as it once was.' Ryo looked out the window, the Japan sun moving over the horizon; marking the end of a long day.

_I hope this was long enough for your liking. I'm sorry if the grammar is bad, but hey, it's the way I think the characters would talk, so just deal with it. And I hope that this fic is soemthing along along the lines of a FAKE. And I'm sorry if I don't update for a while...Work and applications suck!!!!_


	2. Ryo's Past

_AN: Thanks a ton for reviewing, I'm hoping that this series will turn out to be really great! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been really swamped with my home life and trying to keep in touch w/ a ton of my internet friends. But anyways...Here's chapter 2 for y'all!_  
  
Drake headed out from his room groggy, miserable, and absolutely dead. Trying to get any sleep the night before had proved to be a real challenge as he was trying to get accustomed to the Japanese way of life. Stepping outside to the humid 80 degree weather had been a hurdle all unto it's own as he was going to take his shower.

The house that they stayed in was modeled after the old imperial palace, where the kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, and the main rooms were closed off from the outside. The hallways were open to mother nature and all the gifts that came with it. On days like these, it was an unwanted sight to behold.

"So, did you all sleep well last night?" Yuri asked the for men as they came into the kitchen; only one seemed to have acclimated to the change quickly.

"Ah, well, you will get used to it I suppose, but for now you should eat breakfast. I will tell you good places for you boys to visit while you are here." She handed a bowl of rice over to JJ who was trying to use the chop sticks.

"Ryo, I just have to talk with you for a little bit, would you please excuse us gentlemen?" The three of them nodded as Yuri and Ryo headed down to a small room on the other end of the house.

"Ryo, I'm sure I don't have to explain why we are having this conversation....Why did you come back? Especially when the Yakuza is still after your head!?" She began speaking in her native tongue, something that Ryo was not foreign to.

"Look I am not the one who suggested this. I tried to talk my boss out of having us come here, but he would not listen. All he said was that it would be good for me to visit the place where I grew up...."Ryo drew in a sharp breath and paced around the room like a panther hunting it's prey.

"I know that, but did you have to come back to this part of Japan? It's bad enough that they are trying to kill our family! Now with you back they are sure to kill your friends that you have with you, if not you first. They probably saw you at the air port when you arrived yesterday or someone must have told them that you are lodging here!" She was to the point of yelling now.

"Yuri, I know they have it bad for me to die because of past circumstances, but that does not mean that they have seen me. For all we know they could have just over-looked me at the terminal."

"But we cannot take those chances, especially with those you love...I'd rather you keep your guard up than expect that they know nothing of your presence back here!" Her hands were clenched tightly around the muscular arms that were attached to Ryo's sender frame.

"Why do you think I have my gun with me? A police officer is never caught without protection, even on vacations." He flashed his gun quickly and then covered it back up.

"Well, that may be, but just keep you guard up my son, I am not wanting to loose another family member because of you killing a few of the main leaders in the gang." She glanced over at Ryo, whose eyes turned dark.

"Look, Aunt, they deserved it for killing mom and dad. Who else would want to come all the way to America to exterminate them. I just returned the favor." An evil side of Ryo returned to him.

"I don't care what you did, I just don't want any shootings to happen near the house, please!" Her eyes were pleading and tears began to fill them.

"Alright, but I will not spare this house if they plan to come after me or anyone here, got it?" His tone of voice became more along the lines of concern rather than filled with cold and hate.

Yuri took in a large gulp of air, concern etched all over her face. "I will not force you out of this house, but I am deeply troubled with all of this..."

Ryo combed some of the older woman's gray strands of hair from her face. "I know that Yuri, and I will heed that warning, but for now we should not concern ourselves with such trivial issues."

The elder woman walked out from the room and headed back towards the dining room, leaving Ryo to his own muses. Ryo planned to heed the warning to the fullest extent, for he himself would not be able to save his friends or Dee if the Yakuza did come and try to kill any one of them. And with how Ryo knew how the Yakuza worked, he would have to stay away from the area of Tokyo as much as possible, for the stronghold of the gang was centered in the heart of Japan.

"Ryo? Where the hell are you? We've got things to do, places to see!" JJ walked in all decked out like the gaijin he was.

"But what about breakfast?" Ryo rubbed his stomach slightly as he remembered that he had neglected to eat breakfast.

"Well that was your own fault, now lets get going! Yuri said that the trains would start getting packed if we don't leave now!" JJ pulled Ryo up and out of the room, Ryo managing to grasp his wallet on the way out.  
  
"So what is on our agenda today Ryo?" Drake looked over at Ryo, throwing his right arm over JJ's shoulders.

"Well I thought we'd go to the nearest shrine, do some shopping, some other stuff..." He kept glancing around the group as they walked out from the train station.

"Sounds good to me! now lets get moving...we spent like 30 minuets waiting for the two of you to eat! Plus, since we had to exchange our currency we only have 3 hours till 5 o'clock!" Dee looked impatiently into his lover's eyes.

"Dee, calm down. It's not like we don't have all night. Besides I also wanted to do some clubbing after the fireworks show at 7." JJ's face got huge at the mentioning of fireworks.

"Really Ryo?! I always wanted to see a professional show, but I never had the time." He glanced at Dee, trying his hardest to blame it on him.

"Hey now, it was YOU who kept chasing after me!" Dee glared straight into JJ's eyes.

"Well, If YOU hadn't walked into my life I might have been just fi-" Drake pulled out the duct tape as a warning to the fighting children.

The four traveled down a few more streets till they reached the Asakusa temple. Like all of the temples in Japan this one was built in the traditional pagoda style. It was five stories tall and had the traditional red shingles which lined the whole thing. There was a hustle and bustle of people and monks as the group continued toward the shrine that was indoors. The clanking of metal striking metal caught the men's attention over to a huge box shaped item embedded within the granite floor. Dee glanced over the shoulders of everyone. "What the heck is this? You gotta pay in order to pray?"

"Dee, have you ever heard of an offering?" Ryo smacked Dee with a small pamphlet.

"Oh, well still...Seeing this while I'm over here just seems a bit weird, I just don't know hwy though." He tossed some coins in and prayed as well.

"Dee, that's a question only you would ever dare to ask..." Drake just shook his head and walked out from the pagoda heading to the small section where thousands of crows gathered.

"What the hell are these bird doin here?! Are you sure this is legal?" JJ clamped onto Drake's arm, not letting go for dear life.

Drake began to pry JJ's vice grip hands off of himself. "Don't tell me you're afraid of birds... And yes I'm sure this is legal."

"No, it's not bird in general, it's just the crows. I mean haven't you guys seen that one movie where these birds try to kill people? It just so happened that I saw it when I was like 5 at the time!" JJ clamped on even harder at the thought of being sat down in front of the TV being forced to watch the spine chilling movie.

"But anyways...we should seriously think about heading down to the area where the fireworks show is gonna be at cause people say that it's extremely hard to get a good view if we get there like an hour before the show starts." Dee pulled on the honey blonde's collar.

"Hold it right there, I have to get a few things. I saw some really great souvenirs when we passed by that long strip of mini stores." Dee flashed his familiar grin.

"Ok, but let's not take too long, or we'll end up getting stuck on sardine packed trains." Ryo looked around and then caught up with the three men. If his memory was as clear as day, the Yakuza would not hesitate to show up at the amazing light show that was set to take place in 3 hours.  
  
_AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I really cannot wait till I get started on the next one to see how the fireworks show will go! Oh, before I forget, the word 'gaijin,' which Ryo used to describe how JJ was dressed, means foreigner for those of you who don't know that. (I guess you learned something today didn't you?) But anyways I can't wait to see your reviews! _


End file.
